


Let It Snow

by stargazerlilith



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith
Summary: He had seen the snow falling and thought…He thought Edward would look beautiful surrounded by the snow





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a safe and Happy New Years!

* * *

 

Roy stared at the looming door, his hand poised to knock. He should…go. Yeah this was a bad idea. With a defeated sigh, he pulled his jacket closer to himself. He didn't know what he was thinking. He had seen the snow falling and thought…

He thought Edward would look beautiful surrounded by the snow...Next thing he knew… he was standing outside his former subordinate’s door. Running a gloved hand down his face, he groaned at his frustration. Turning to go, he froze at the creak of the door.

Fuck.

“General?” came the questioning—albeit sleepy—voice of one Edward Elric.

Swallowing his fear, Roy turned on his heel and gave his most charming smile.

“Sorry, Fullmetal, I didn't realize you were unavailable at this time. I'll just go,” he replied smoothly, his eyes roaming over Edward’s mused state.

“Tch. I'm awake now, Bastard. Whatdaya want?”

“I apologize for the intrusion, Fullmetal. I was in the neighborhood and...” Roy said, rubbing the back his neck nervously. “It was nothing, really. I'll just go…”

“Damn, it's freezing out here. C’mon, get inside before your balls fall off. Don't want all the women in Amestris hunting me down because you got the worse case of blue balls ever,” Edward snarked, moving away from the door.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Roy stepped into the house and shook the snow from his hair. Turning around to face his former subordinate, he felt his mouth grow dry. Edward was standing on his tip toes, trying to lock the door and cursing Al seven ways to Sunday.

But the sweet agonizing torture was how Edward’s shirt was riding up, showing Roy just how low Ed’s sweatpants were on his hips. Coming out of his stupor, he grimaced. He had been caught red handed by the look on Edward's face. Coughing loudly, he felt his face burn from embarrassment. _This_ just did not happen. He was Roy Mustang, not some teenager with his first boner.

“Are you ok, old man? Sounds like you lost a lung,” Edward quip, arching his brow in question.

Taking a deep breath, Roy flashed him a dazzling smile and pulled his jacket off. “Fine, Fullmetal. Should I get you a stool?”

“Who are you calling so small that a dollhouse would be too big for them?”

Mustang blinked down at the angry blond, who was screeching about “giant ass generals”.  The words rolled off him as he lost himself in Edward’s beautiful golden orbs. Placing a hand against Elric’s reddening cheek, he gently caressed it. Losing all sense, he leaned down and gently placed his lips against Edward’s in a brief kiss. Straightening back up, he smiled softly at the confused man before him.

“Just what the fuck was that?” Edward whispered darkly, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer until their noses were touching.

“I couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful. I apologize, if I've overstepped,” Roy murmured, pulling backwards as he tried to free himself. “I'll just go.”

Roy stumbled as Edward yanked him forwards in a bruising kiss that seared straight into his soul. If this is what Heaven was like, he would never leave. Cradling Ed’s face, he stepped closer as he loving caressed the younger man's jawline.

Breaking apart, Roy leaned his head against Edward’s, trying to regain his senses. Smiling tenderly, Roy waited for Edward to say something.

“Why don't you stay, General?” Edward whispered. “I'll keep you warm, It's cold outside.”

Grinning like a madman, Roy leaned down and kissed the beautiful blond in his arms. He silently thanked any deity that would listen as he picked up the protesting man. Finding the stairs, he took two at a time as he listened to Ed’s gruff directions. He kicked the door closed to the bedroom and lost himself to the pleasure of Edward's kisses.

He would happily let it snow, if it meant that he could bask in Edward's embrace. He handed over his heart and soul the moment he felt those sinful lips across his flesh. He could die a happy man, as nothing could ever compare to the warmth of his Edward.

**Author's Note:**

> Come Say Hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://stargazerlilith.tumblr.com)|| [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stargazerlilith)


End file.
